Trial
by RocThaMicRite91
Summary: Dejaun Casey is an overall student who lives with his brother C.J. He has a very good friend Jay O'ron who's parents get into a fight which forces him to move to Miama. And Dejaun of course get mad because he'd never see his bestfriend again. But that's n


Trial  
  
By Kirstin McKenzie  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The keys of the piano are wet from the sweat of my hands pushing the white and black blocks so quickly like I was in a race. My hands suddenly slipped off which made my play the wrong key. The melody was broken as I ruined the sound of the music.  
Maybe it was because I had been playing the same damn song for hours and I was getting sick of it to the fullest. But I had just started to play the song for the tenth time. I knew I was tired but I had to practice. Practice makes you perfect. But you can never be perfect just good, but not if I could help it.  
I had to practice for the Talent Search, which would give me the next chapter to my life. So I aligned my fingers with the keys once more and I started to play. Next while still playing the joyful melody I sang the first verse to the most dramatic song I've ever had to sing. So dramatic I wept every time I practiced it.  
The songs point is about loosing someone very close to you. The song is so complex that it can relate to anyone in many ways. The song "To Cry."  
The door to the auditorium of WexinDale Performing Arts School opened as the sunlight shined though the doorway from the light outside, so bright that I couldn't see the person. All I saw was a black person. Like a coloring book with a blank person colored pitch black. But then the person became clearer to me.  
It was my friend Jay. We've been friends since the start of High School. I met him on the first day of school. I don't want to explain it so I wont. He walked down the red-carpeted walkway leading to the hard wood stage. And walked up the right steps.  
"Hey what's up?" Jay asked.  
"Nothing. Just going over this fucking song again." I replied.  
"God dammit Dejaun you've working on the damn song for like 2 weeks now. You're going to get in to the Talent thing. Stop frontin'"  
"Okay! Okay! Let me go over this again one more time."  
"Okay! I'll listen."  
"Aight!"  
I slightly cracked my knuckles and placed my fingers on the keys. I pressed three keys at a time creating a soothing harmony, which gave the song a pleasant sound. I could see Jay smiling which meant that I was playing exactly the way I should have been.  
I began to hum a tune, which interacted with the music. Again I started to sing, "There was only one way to see you, and there was only one way to feel you. But now I can't even hear you, because you're gone."  
As the song went one, so did I. It was like I was mixed with the song. My voice and the melody from the piano synced. I was more confident about the auditions then ever. I knew nothing would stop me.  
The song was over. And I promised myself that I would play again at the auditions. I practiced enough.  
"Bravo. Bravo. Now can we go now?" Jay asked after he applauded.  
"Okay! Lets go to get something to eat."  
"Okay. Oh and you were good. You are going to make it. Don't worry about it. Okay."  
"Okay."  
We left the auditorium and we walked to my car. I had to pay for it myself. I know "what bullshit is that?" Well my parents don't have money. They don't even have jobs. They don't know what I look like as until now. They're in jail for drug usage and selling. They've been doing all their lives. Taking drugs made them fight and my dad hit my mom. But then the next day they would be getting along like nothing happened.  
I never knew exactly what they were doing cause I was little. But I grew up having the most knowledge about drug dealing and usage anyone could ever know. And I was the one who put them in jail. But they don't know that.  
For all I know is that the police told them that they were caught. But the way that it happened couldn't be told to them. So I'm safe. At least that's what they police that's what the police told me.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you. I own you okay bitch. Don't ever fuck with me again." My father screamed.  
"Honey! Calm the fuck down. Don't make me get loud." My mom screamed.  
My dad grabbed her by the arm fiercely and my mom started to scream and shot. And he hit her, making her drop to the floor. I saw it, I saw it all but I was only five so I screamed and cried. I was scared, no terrified. But making myself look brave I ran to my dad and tried to punch him in the back. And then he slowly raised his hand, turned his hand to the back. And quickly he...  
"Dejaun! Dejaun!" Jay screamed.  
There was a truck coming closer and closer to the car. I turned the car to the side quickly as the loud horn of the truck honked immensely.  
"He just missed us man. What the fuck are you doing. You were driving on the wrong side of the street. You know what let me drive." Jay screamed  
"No! Bitch! I got this. Damn. I dozed off. I'm fucking tired man. Look we're almost at your house." I started to drive and this time on the right side of the road. We finally  
arrived Jay's house.  
"If there was something wrong you'd tell me right?" Jay asked. I was shocked that he had the nerve to ask that question. But why was I? I mean I've been hiding the truth about my parents. I have him thinking that they decided to live somewhere else other then with me cause I was so I say growing up. Of course that's not the truth.  
"Man what the fuck are you talking about. You my boy, my best friend of course I would tell you. Man stop fucking around. I'll see you tomorrow. Meet me at my crib to walk to school. Okay?"  
"Yeah okay! Peace"  
We did our signature handshake and he got of the car. And went into his house. I pulled off and drove three blocks down, which led me to me house. It's not only my house. I live with my brother CJ.  
I got out of the car and locked it. I walked up to the door. As I stuck the key through the knob the door had opened. I had hardly turned the key. That meant that my brother had the left the door again. "CJ what the fuck! Do you have problems locking the damn door?"  
"Kirstin! I'm sorry! I'm in a bad mood."  
"Well still, how does that stop you from locking the damn door."  
"Clarita and I broke up."  
"Again CJ? What the hell did you do this time?"  
"Okay here's how it happened... School had ended and we had walked to her place. She let me come in. Not that I haven't been in there before, but anyways. We went into her room; she closed and locked the door. So I thought she was going to start something. Me thinking that, walked over to her and started kissing her and she didn't push me off, she went with the flow, no my flow." CJ started laughing.  
"Come on! Be serious! I want to know what happened." I said as I was filled with suspense.  
"Okay! Okay! We went over to the bed still kissing. And we fell, no dropped on the bed, again still kissing. I was in the mood so much I reached near her belt and tried to unbuckle it. And right then she pushed me off. And told me that I had to go. So I left." CJ said as he went back to sit down in the chair. I guess he was tired from explaining the story."  
"So how do you know that she wants to break up?"  
"I just know! Okay?"  
"Okay! Okay! Goddamn. Stop being such a bitch."  
"You know what fuck you!" CJ screamed as he rose out of the chair, went to his room, and slammed the door when he fully in the room.  
I felt bad for him but there was nothing that I was able to do. I had other problems then this. And he's fifteen. He's old enough to figure out his own problems.  
I went to my room and gently closed the door, unlike my brother. I threw my bag on the floor and sat in my desk chair. I opened the laptop and turned it on. I waited for it to load. After it was done loading I signed on to AOL Instant Messenger. Jay's screen name was shown in the Signed On category. His screen name was BballLuv240. I double clicked on his name. An instant message window popped up giving me the ability to type an instant message to him.  
"Hey Jay! Are you there?" I typed.  
"Yeah! I'm here. What's up?" He replied.  
We talked for about an hour. He kept asking questions about the incident this afternoon in the car. I kept telling him that I was tired. But the truth was I didn't know what I was thinking about. Maybe I was thinking about the auditions. That would have been Jay's first guess if I'd told him that I was thinking about something. Even though I was his best friend I didn't want to tell him. There was nothing to tell.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was the next day which was Friday, the start of the weekend. I got up at nine and got ready for school. When I walked out the door Jay was leaning on my car waiting for me. We both got in the car. He didn't say a word. So I started the car and drove off. As we were driving I demanded myself to try and start a simple conversation.  
"Are you okay? I asked.  
"No man! My parents are splitting up. They already divorced that's how bad it was. They went to court. My mom has custody over me. She wants to move to Miami."  
"What the fuck!" I screamed, as I pulled the car over. I couldn't drive with all he excitement. "Man you can't move. What about me?"  
"I know! But it's me my mom's decision." He explained with his head down and the most depressing face I've ever seen.  
"Man we go to talk about this more. But not now! Lets just go to school and let the day go by. And after school we have to go to the lodge." I demanded.  
"Okay."  
The lodge was our secret spot. We would go up there and talk whenever there was a problem. It wasn't totally secret but it wasn't popular to the public.  
The day went by as quick as I had wanted. It was like I was had control over the clock. Like I had just sped up the time and stopped or slowed it down when school was over. We drove to the lodge. And sat down on the huge rock.  
"Jay what are you going to do?" I asked him like I didn't know already what he was going to say.  
"Dejaun I have to go. My mom can't be alone. I'm the only person she has. I know Florida isn't close to North Carolina. But it's not that far either."  
"Jay! Don't you fucking understand? You are my only best friend here. And you look totally fine about this. You know what just leave okay. And don't come to me when you leave. Just go!"  
I left. I had to leave there was no other option. Staying would just lead to more pain. As I was driving home I was wondering whether Jay had a way to get home. So I went back to the lounge. I walked up the hill and when I got there he was gone. So I left. I drove home. The door this time was locked. I guess CJ had got over Clarita. I unlocked the door and went inside. I had made sure I locked the door when I got in. CJ was in his room with the door closed. I her thumping noises, moaning and groaning. I didn't even want to guess what was going on in there. The noises went on till one in the morning. I slightly opened the door and saw Clarita walk out of the room looking exhausted and her clothes were not even completely put back on. CJ then came out the room with nothing on except boxers. He had escorted her out of the house and locked the door. I exited the room and h saw me enter the kitchen. "I guess Clarita decided to take a big step." I said as I tried to tease him. "Man shut up." He said as he laughed acting like he wasn't embarrassed. "How was it?" I asked again trying to tease him. "Mind your fucking business. I need to get some sleep." He headed for his room. "Yeah. You looked really tired out. She can be your sleeping pill." I said as I laughed. It looked to me that I was getting on his nerves so I stopped. I had to have fun to get Jay off my mind. I tried my hardest to get him off my mind. Somehow it worked.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It was another day and I had woken up to a bright and early Saturday. I felt guilty for leaving Jay at the lounge so I took a visit to his house. The whole ride there I kept getting flashbacks from yesterday. It was so annoying. When I got to Jays house all the flashbacks went away life a movie being stopped and the screen turning pitch black. I got out of the car and walked up to his house and knocked on the door. The door slightly opened and it was... "Hi! Is Jay here?" I asked. "No! Him and his mother left yesterday. He rushed her! Before he didn't want to go. But I guess things have changed. Jay is gone." It wasn't anyone I've seen before. It was an old man. He must of known Jay and his mother. I asked no further questions and ran to the car without saying goodbye or thank you. I drove off and arrived my house and as I shut off the car I just sat there finally realizing that my best friend was gone. I made him leave. But the thing is I made him leave earlier than he was supposed to. I made him want to leave. Why? I finally went into the house and went straight to my room. I threw myself on the bed and fell asleep. It was nine' o'clock in the morning when I woke up. I didn't want to do anything but lay in my bed. I didn't want to eat or go outside. I threw up twice. When something really bad happens I throw up. Something as bad as this caused me to cry, throw up, and sleep. The drastic weekend had ended and I was willing to attend school. Today the school held an assembly; only sophomores like myself were able to attend. In the beginning we were asked to stand as we sang the National Anthem. The band had finished playing and Mrs. Christi rushed up to the microphone. I didn't want to participate in this boring waste of my time so I went outside in the hallway. There was nobody in the hallway so it was quiet, very quiet. I felt someone following and I looked back. And saw no one. I walked up to the men's bathroom and went in. As I walked in I saw Jay. I was scared. I thought he had left. But he hadn't... "Jay what are you doing here?" I asked. "..." He didn't speak at all. "Jay what's wrong?" I asked as I came closer to him. He pointed a black gun at my heart. My heart pounded faster then the wind. "Jay! No! I'm sorry. Lets talk. Please. Jay you don't want to do this. I have so much to loose. Please. Jay!" I begged Jay as I started to cry. I was scared completely. He pushed it deeper into my body already hurting me. He came closer...  
  
And shot....  
  
That's when I thought I had lost my life, but not quite. When Jay shot he had moved the gun over to my arm because he had no control over it. Of course someone in the school heard it and then called the cops along with an ambulance.  
Jay was caught and arrested. I didn't know for how long but I wanted it to be for a pretty long time. There was only one thing left to do before he went to jail, we had to go to court.  
On the day of April seventh trial began. Jay was there of course. And court finally began.  
"The court is now in session. All rise. The honorable Judge Cliff Berkley presiding. All persons with business before the court please come to order. Case of Jay O'ron versus the defendant, Dejaun Jenkins." The clerk stated.  
The judge sat back on his leather black chair and asked "Is the prosecution ready with an opening statement?"  
Jay's attorney sat up and said, "Yes your honor."  
"You may proceed." The judge said as he sat back in his chair and gave an uninterested face like he didn't care what was going to happen today.  
Jay's attorney rose out of his chair and read his opening statement. I tell you it was all bullshit and lies. It made me extremely angry but I sworn to myself before trial that I wouldn't be able to loose my temper.  
After Jay's attorney finished his opening statement, my attorney Jason O'ron began to read his opening statement. As he got further into the opening statement I realized that he was lying also. Saying that I had hit Jay many times. It almost sounded like he was on Jay's side.  
But then I had just thought about the fact that his last name is O'ron, which is the same as Jay's. I mean how many people have that last name. I knew they had to be related. I rose out my chair and I lost control.  
"You bitch!" I screamed as I swung at the backstabbing, lying, and peace of shit.  
I saw that Jason had a gun in his inside jacket pocket so I grabbed it.  
I shot Jason in the head and he fell into the chair, dead! I went over to Jay and pointed the gun to his heart.  
"You wouldn't dare." He told me.  
"Watch." I said as I got my revenge and...  
  
SHOT!  
I escaped out of the courthouse and ran to the car. I had to drive with one hand since I was injured on the other. I drove home and ran in so no one would see me. I ran straight to my room.  
I opened the door and I saw it. I saw him, C.J on the floor with a bullet hole in his heart. He was dead. I knew it was Jay. I started to break out and cry. I had lost the only person that meant a lot to me. Why. Why did he have to be dead? I had the gun in my hand still and I put it down. I couldn't take it anymore.  
The door busted open and the police ran in. I knew I was going to jail. I didn't run. I didn't want to. I just stood there and one of the officers cuffed me.  
"My Dejaun Casey you're under arrest for murder for Jay and Jason O'ron and your brother C.J Casey."  
I was shocked that they thought I killed him. But what if I did. What if I walked in thinking C.J was someone else and accidentally shot. What If I killed the only one that meant the world to me? What if. Wait!  
  
I did...  
  
I spent my (now cold and dull) life in prison because of Jay and Jason. Well mostly because of Jay. I went to prison because of murder and other false actions. So here's the end of my sad fucked up life. I cried many times in my cell. And I wont stop crying. I don't know but I might be crying forever. 


End file.
